A Great Change For 2010
by SuprChrgdBullet
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Francis realises what it is he actually wants... Francis/Louis. I know it's a bit late for a New Year's fic, but it's better late than never. Rated for language and suggestiveness.


**Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve and Lady Gaga owns the song 'LoveGame'.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the situation my sister and I have between Louis and Francis. Since we bought the first game, she's played Louis and I've played Francis. And ever since the first play, we've had this annoyingly cute thing going on with them, where Francis is continuedly rejecting Louis's flirtatious and often sexual advances. Francis wants Louis as much as Louis wants him, but he wasn't going to ever admit it due to excessive stubborness. Until I wrote this, that is. And one more thing to note; Louis seems to always be singing Lady Gaga, 'cause at the time I bought the game, I'd purchased The Fame. So we had it stuck in our heads. **

Over the entire time they'd been fighting for their lives, it was Louis singing that stupid song with disco stick in it and Francis was tired of it. He was tired of the 'you're so cute', the 'make me squeal', the 'nice ass' and the 'bend over'. It made him angry and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. It wasn't normal for him to let something that bothered him to go on for so long; and with the New Year approaching, it had him wondering why he'd let it continue for a whole fucking year!

Louis was always inflicting two things upon him that he would normally not tolorate; being made submissive and being constantly addressed as something he was so clearly _not._ He was not gay as Louis was repeatedly stating.

Francis hated Louis. He was driving him up the wall! The biker would admit he was bisexual if the African-American would just simply say he was. He'd engaged in homosexual activities before on several occasions, most of which were committed in his teens, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He didn't care either way; a fuck was either great or horrible, it didn't matter if it was cock or pussy.

With a slight rush of blood to his cheeks, he realised the only thing stopping him from tearing Louis's clothes off and fucking him in the ass was his own stubborness.

"Almost twelve guys." Zoey stated amungst the nagging thoughts of sex now plaguing his mind.

"Nice flush to your face, Francis," Louis set off an annoying grin. "Pink is your colour."

Francis stifled a growl, a suppressed amount of anger beginning to bubble. He hated Louis. "Fuck you."

"Oh, I wish you would."

Francis let out a frustrated groan.

Zoey chuckled lightly. The girl made it obvious she thought the whole thing was just damn hilarious; she even had the nerve to tease him of a non-exsistant sexual relationship between himself and the irritating little shit. Bill seemed to ignore the whole situation, probably blocking it from his mind.

The older man found himself examining Louis's annoying face. He hated the way his lips curved up in that despisable half-smile, the shine in his brown eyes, the way the sweat made his chocolate coloured skin glimmer as tiny beads slid down and around the curvatures of his neck and throat…

For the love of god, he wasn't loathing anything about what his eyes just took in! His goddamn eyes were wondering far too much over Louis's body to be hateful. Francis swiftly tore his curious eyes away from the younger man's body before anything unforgiving happened in his jeans.

He knew the amount of time he spent rejecting Louis didn't compare to the amount of time he spent fantasizing. But he wasn't going to give in. If he did, that would give Louis too much satisfaction. Thank god he didn't know just how much control over his thoughts he had.

"30 seconds!" Zoey announced, observing her watch tick the seconds away. She was looking forward to the New Year obviously a lot more than the other three. Francis figured that she was probably clinging onto the thread of hope that the world will morph into something better next year, hoping that the world made a full recovery from the infection. But isn't that what New Years was about? Changing for the better?

Then a thought hit him. Maybe that was what he needed. Someone to control him, someone to take his thoughts and bend them to their own will. Goddammit, he knew Louis was doing it great so far. The man was turning Francis inside out and maybe… that was okay.

Francis looked back at the younger man. He realised that Louis was just lonely; he knew this because, aside from the world having ended, lonely people attracted eachother.

Knowing that he'd probably regret the following action afterwards, Francis pulled Louis close to him, left hand on the back of his head, and kissed him, longer, harder and more passionately than he'd ever kissed a woman.

"Happy…! New…Year?" Zoey said with very audible shock clinging to the last two words.

Louis was stunned, to say the least. His body practicly stiffened up but then he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the biker's neck.

Yeah. The New Year was about change. Changing yourself and the world around you in a way that is good.

And Louis's boner definitely agreed that this change was _great_.

**A/N: Let me know what you think? If you keep it constructive, you can even tell me it sucks :D.**


End file.
